Nowa
|-|Original= |-|Unlimited= '''Nowa '''is a half-elf, not trusted by either elves or humans. Her only friends are Alleyne and her pet monkey, Lou. Although she earned a position of importance among the elves, they remain uncomfortable around her. The Elven Forest's Elder Council was all too glad to send her to fight in the Queen's Blade tournament. She was found by Alleyne as a child all alone in the forest, Alleyne took pity on her and trained Nowa, eventually intrusting to her the title of "Forest Keeper," Nowa accepts her responsibility to protect the forest. Her partner in combat is Lou who acts as a shield out of freewill to protect Nowa from attacks that will harm her. Appearance Nowa is a half elf with tan or white skin with brown hair and green eyes. As a half elf, she has pointy ears. Nowa wears orange armguards. She wears an orange outfit with white cloth that covers her breasts and a skirt with nothing underneath. Personality Nowa is very energetic and loves to guard the forest. She is very outgoing and friendly towards others, but is also very naive. Nowa doesn't wear underwear because that is the way of the elves, and because of this, many characters in the series find this disturbing. Story Nowa is a half-elf that was raised in a village of humans without knowing her parents. The mystical atmosphere about her that differentiates her from other humans and her ability to understand animals caused distrust amongst the village's residents, treating her unfairly at times. Though, with her naïve nature she went on living bravely without getting down. One day, Nowa got lost in the Elves Forest and it became her new home. After her skills were acknowledged by the elves captain, who also empathized with her situation, she earned the task of Forest Keeper. Everyday, Nowa protects the entrance to the forest on her own. She doesn't feel lonely because the animals come play with her. Her best friend is the monkey Lou who is always around her. Lou is a trusty bodyguard that can harden its body instantly to protect Nowa. Now she's participating in the Queen's Blade under the orders of the captain. Not knowing herself why she was chosen, she's already determined to put her life at stake for the good of the elves that gave her a place to live. Abilities Nowa's weapon of choice is a staff. She is very skilled with the weapon, which comes to no surprise since she was taught by Alleyne. Nowa is very agile and acrobatic, easily jumping from branch to branch when travelling at high speeds. Nowa also incorporates her monkey Lou into some of her attacks as well. Lou has the ability to stretch itself, and is also able to act as armor, Ex; protecting Nowa from a Scythe attack by Airi by stretching around her waist to protect her. Gallery Zetsubo-san1266584224.jpg Blitzy1248696105.jpg ConNowa.png ConNowa2.png Trivia *She is voiced by Mikako Takahashi (Japanese) and Reba Salasa (English). *In the videogames, Nowa's attacks resembles like the ones used by Kusuha Mizuha's RyuKoOh from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 and Super Robot Wars Original Generations games. Also, Mikako Takahashi (Nowa's Japanese VA) also voiced Kusuha. *Character design-wise, she resembles Estelle Bright, one of the heroes from The Legend Of Heroes VI: Sora no Kiseki game saga and also Leaf, also a half-elf, from Record Of Lodoss War: Chronicle Of The Heroic Knight anime series. *Personality-wise, she resembles Heart Aino from the Arcana Heart games, up to sharing the same VA in Japanese. *The color of her outfit is very similar to Makoto Nanaya's. Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Female Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Elves Category:Kids Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Unwanted Category:Hybrids Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Mature Category:Determinators Category:Manga Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Bond Protector Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Humanoid